1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display and in particular, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the use of liquid crystal display (LCD) has begun to replace cathode ray tube (CRT) technology used in computer monitors, televisions and other display devices. LCD display devices may be lighter and thinner than CRT display devices, however, conventional LCD display devices may require a separate backlight as a light-emitting device and may have a reduced response speed and limited viewing angle when compared with CRT display devices.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology may also be used to produce light and thin display devices. The OLED display may include two electrodes and an emission layer positioned there between. Excitons may be formed in the emission layer by coupling of electrons injected from one electrode and holes that injected from the other electrode. As the excitons are formed, light may be emitted.
The OLED display is therefore self-luminescent and does not require a separate light source as a backlight. OLED displays may also be energy efficient, have high response speeds, wide viewing angles and high contrast ratios. The luminescent layer of the OLED may be made of an organic material that intrinsically emits one of the three additive primary colors, red, green, and blue. A desired image may be displayed by the spatial sum of the additive primary color light generated by the luminescent layer.
As the size of the OLED display is increased, a current consumed to display the same brightness is also increased. However, as the current is increased, a voltage drop may occur. Accordingly, conventional OLED displays may experience reduced uniformity of screen display and crosstalk.